leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Madred's Bloodrazor/@comment-5.83.71.124-20121120065428/@comment-150.140.212.38-20121120122658
Most of what you said it correct, apart from a thing though. On-hit effect, since it's STEADY damage, like = 42 bonus magic damage on-hit...no more, no less, Warwick's passive... 16 bonus magic damage that stacks up to 3 times... no more than 16 - 32 - 48 and NO less than that... Madred's, 4% of enemy's maximum health, not 4% plus bonus % scaled off your AP and AD. SO... when some damage CANNOT be increased further by any kind of scaling (no on-hit effect damage increases if you increase your AP or AD) ALL YOU can do is work on making that damage MATTER. That's why you go magic pen. With magic pen marks-glyphs-quints, , to boost your magic resist and also boost the amount of magic resist you ignore, plus maybe a if the enemy is stacking a little bit more magic resist, AND, along with your 10% percentage magic pen, what do we have? You having tons of magic pen even from your very early game, going up to 21 + 20 + 24 + 20 = 85 (runes + + + ) FLAT magic pen. Now, let's see... when the average enemy, that has around 50 - 55 magic resistance for most of the game and until they reach their final slot, PLEASE TELL ME how are they not getting tons of damage by Madred's. A common build for on-hit effects... , for example: * Magic pen marks-glyphs-quints and flat armor seals. * > > > > > That guy ignores 61 magic resist from the enemy. Madred's contribute to WW's overall damage. Nice attack speed buff, 40 bonus AD that scales with his ulti, resulting into increased magic damage (Which goes almost true dmg with magic pen), the bonus 40 ad is something like +20 damage with every hit, since you have no armor pen, but you AA so fast. And last but not least...the average enemy that at level 18 has 2,000 health and ~60 magic resist, receives +80 damage with EVERY hit. THAT, along with 48 from his passive, 42 from Wit's end and almost half his AD, assuming that with no armor pen your physical damage gets reduced 50%, there you go. You DESTROY any target of yours. As about the so called Force of Nature? Okay, you introduce malady into your build as well, ignoring 85 magic res. They have ~112-120. After flat and % magic pen, that end up to be ~30 magic resist. Now, tell me please, how the FUCK is a tank supposed to tank and carry their team, going in first in teamfights, when having tons of health and getting treated by a dangerous wolf, like if he had only 30 magic resist? I don't see WHERE exactly Madred's was a "noob-trap". OF COURSE it's a waste of money, if you deal physical dmage and have focused armor pen instead. But for on-hit, where most have skills that deal magic damage, that scale though with AD, the item provides ALL they want. Other example... }}. Her ult deals magic damage and has good scaling with AP, her E is additional on-hit magic damage against affected targets, her W is MAGIC damage with AMAZING AD scaling, her Q is an 3 on-hit effects applier in no time. What Madred's provide is amazing for all her spells and AA. * ... Madred's synergizes well with his W. His ult is magic damage that scales with AD. Attack speed buff is also a huge buff for him. * Even ... her Q = magic damage that scales with AD. Madred's on-hit synergizes good with her E and passive. What else do I need to say? That item had NO flaws and was AMAZING, if only you knew the RIGHT way to use it. And we now get to have what? ? Well, I'm pretty sure the king got ruined because he was carrying that useless blade. AD and life steal... it provides a lame amount compared to what a provides with only ~150 more gold. The item's on-hit? You can't rely on it, since it only does damage against a healthy enemy. The item's active? Well, that's not really bad, but it's not any hard CC you can rely on to kill your enemies, neither its healing is amazing. Just situational. "Madred's... where are you???" - Warwick, standing before waves of enemies with tons of health, much armor, and only moderate magic resist